


Little miss pipedream

by sappholopodz



Series: The wombats proudly present... [4]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: But Emp is in it a bit, But bytes doesn't mind :], Emp/jr is mentioned like, First Meetings, Gen, Mostly just teasing pacer tho, N-pacer is a disaster lesbiab, Nonbinary Character, Soft lesbians...., i love them, once - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappholopodz/pseuds/sappholopodz
Summary: I saw her slam back tequila's like Oliver Reed on an Irish stag doAnd I'll wait if you stay because foggy London town's not built for me or youDon't leave miss pipe-dream 'cause I love you!





	Little miss pipedream

It wasn't often team monarch took part in normal turf war. In fact, they were hardly ever spotted outside of ranked, so you can imagine how shocked the  5 random cephalopods who’d ended up in their lobby were when they realised they’d been matched with 2 of the most famous players in Inkopolis. 

Emperor and N-pacer sat side by side, the former completely absorbed in his phone whilst the latter glanced around the small lounge. They were still waiting for another player to join the lobby so they could start the match. The two were used to this, having been playing for quite a few hours now. Prince had come down with a nasty fever, and since they didn't want to play ranked with only 3 members, they decided it would be best to play some casual turf instead. Originally it was supposed to be the 3 of them, but Eging had ditched them to go hang out with Hachi instead. So for now, it was just the two of them.

Emperor had spent the past hour complaining about how he had been  _‘abandoned by his own boyfriend of all people!’_ , but N-pacer wasn't really bothered by it. She was getting slightly bored herself, so she couldn't really blame him. As she was musing to herself, she heard the sound of a door opening, and a voice which was slightly muffled (by a mask, presumably. She didn't look at the person to check).

“is there a space left?”

Athey asked nervously. The inkling in charge of the lobby quickly nodded, then proceeded to instruct everyone to unpack their weapons and grab an ink tank from the shelving unit located at the bottom of the room, between two launchpads. Once everyone had complied, they were given a team and told to make their way to the spawn points, and that the battle would begin in one minute. 

Emperor and N-pacer were on opposite teams, The former being on team pink, and the latter on team yellow. The stage was piranha pit, which was practically built for chargers, so the sniper definitely wasn't complaining. Once everyone had superjumped to their spawns, the inkling quickly checked her teams’ composition. A kensa rapid blaster, custom squelchers and kensa octobrush. Not ideal, but as long as they were good teammates then they would do. She hadn't gotten a very good look at the opposite team, but knowing that it was Emp’s team, she didn't exactly care. She’d probably spend the whole match bullying him. 

As soon as the countdown hit 0, she raced off to her usual sniping spot, giving a quick booyah back to her fellow teammates. She swam behind the inkbrush’s path, before hopping out and yelling a quick thanks before he sped off into the battle. She stood on the platform next to the conveyor belt, hiding behind a wall to charge her shots. 

She spent the next minute or so picking off members of the opposite team, squid bagging whenever she took out Emperor (He hated it when she did that). She’d gotten a good look at her friend’s team now- Dapple dualies, bloblobber, and of course, enperry dualies. But she hadn't seen the fourth member’s weapon. Maybe they’d had a disconnect? The sniper gave it little thought, quickly charging another shot and aiming at the opposing octoling. But before she could, she felt a sharp pain on her right side, and before she’d knew it, she was sent flying back to spawn. the inkling was slightly shocked, but mostly confused at what had just happened. As far as she was aware, none of the weapons on the opposite team had enough range to reach her there. Unless...

This continued for the rest of the match. No matter how many times she moved, how high up she was, she was still always splatted by _someone_. Her shots were missing more frequently due to her frustration, and by the time the match had ended, she was ready to leave and join a different lobby. 

One by one, everyone made their way back to spawn, chattering amongst themselves as they wondered who had won. N-pacer congratulated her teammates on a job well done, before following suit and superjumping back to the lobby. She met up with Emperor, who proceeded to immediately reprimand her for taunting him all game. She laughed, about to make a cheeky remark before being interrupted by the familiar chimes of the tv. The results were in, and Emperor’s team had won by a small margin. The inkling grinned, turning to his companion to taunt her. She smiled at his silly behaviour, shaking her head at the dualie main. Suddenly, she felt a soft tap on her shoulder, and spun around to see who it was. 

In front of her stood an octoling, gripping onto a large custom hydra splatling. On their face they wore a firefin mask, covering everything but their bright red eyes, a crimson parachuter, and red & black squidkid iv’s. They had their fuchsia tentacles tied back out of their face, and N-pacer was suddenly feeling _very_ hot. 

“H-hi, I’m, uh, really sorry about that last match. I could see how annoyed you were, but as a splatling, its kinda my job to protect my team, Y’know? But yeah, I’m really sorry.”

The sniper instantly recognised the voice - it belonged to that person who’d joined last minute before the match started. N-pacer stood their for a minute, completely bewildered at what the other had just said. The silence was obviously making them uncomfortable as their hands immediately started to fidget with the straps on their shirt. After a few seconds, the sniper came to, raising an eyebrow at the octoling.

“...You were the one who kept splatting me?”

They hesitantly nodded, looking down at their feet. N-pacer felt bad for the poor cephalopod, and placed her hand on their shoulder in a comforting motion. They jumped, obviously startled as they looked up at the opposing inkling. They stared at each other for a few seconds, surrounded in a slightly awkward silence. Man, this octoling was really cute...

N-pacer quickly looked away, a yellow blush starting to creep up her neck. She cleared her throat before turning back to the other, continuing the conversation. 

“It’s fine. I haven't been splatted by someone that many times in a while, you’re very skilled with that weapon of yours.” 

The octoling’s face immediately relaxed, their hands dropping from their shirt as they looked up at the other. They were slightly shorter than N-pacer, their eye level only just below hers. They bounced on the balls of their feet, obviously happy that the girl had accepted their apology. They set the hydra down on the ground, causing a loud bang to echo through the room. ‘Wow, that thing must be heavy’ N-pace thought to herself. 

“You too!! I don’t think I've ever met anyone who’s that good with a charger.”

The previously faint blush was now very apparent on the sniper’s face, her cheeks an extremely bright yellow. She laughed awkwardly, stuttering out a ‘thank you’ to them. They giggled, and N-pacer swore she’d never heard a prettier sound. Suddenly, a muffled vibration came from the octoling’s pocket, and the look of dismay on their face as they pulled out their phone made N-pacer’s heart stop.

“It’s my Mum” They said, scratching the back of their neck as they smiled apologetically. “She needs me to go grab a few things from Makomart.” 

N-pacer frowned slightly, she had been enjoying the company of the splatling main quite a lot, even if they’d only been talking for a few brief minutes. The other had taken notice of this, and quickly closed their messages, opening up an app with a red and white icon instead.

“Hey, uh, would you mind if I...added you? You’re really nice and cool and i’d love to play together again sometime! Totally cool if you don’t want to though...”

“Huh? o-oh, sure!” The sniper immediately reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, ignoring the bewildered face of the octoling before her. They quickly exchanged friend codes, sending a message to make sure they had the right one. Once they did, the octoling kneeled down and began to take their splatling apart piece by piece. It took a few minutes, but once it was away in its case, they stood back up.

“It was nice chatting with you! I really need to go now though. Can’t wait to battle with you again!”

they yelled behind them as they ran towards the door. N-pacer watched wide eyed as they ran away, quickly calling out to them-

“But I never got your name!”

Too late. The door had already closed behind them, and the octoling was gone. The sniper stared at the door, mouth hanging open in shock, before hearing a voice chime in. 

“...Well that was the gayest thing I’ve ever seen.”

N-pacer turned around to glare at Emp, who only shrugged in return. She looked down at her phone, the octoling’s info sheet with their current gear and ranks staring back. She sighed, shutting her phone off and tucking it into her pocket as she began to chew her friend out. She’d see them again some day, she was sure of it.

* * *

**8BALL** : It's Bytes, by the way

 **8BALL** : My name

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: N-pacers  
> If you're reading this then thank you!! I know oc stuff doesn't get a lot of views, but I was too proud of this not to post. You can find a visual reference for Bytes on my blog! If you enjoyed, feel free to leave kudos/comments, thanks!! ♥


End file.
